Damnation: Redemption
by Semyotika
Summary: Setelah insiden Fenrir di pulau Shadow Moses, Naruto akhirnya kembali ke Jepang bersama Ophis, Irina dan Great Red. Kepulangannya setelah lama menghilang, disambut oleh orang-orang yang dia kenal. Tapi Naruto punya janji kepada 5 orang gadis yang belum dia tepati. . . Oneshoot & #FamilyFI2019


Damnation: Redemption

Genre: Just a Family stuff with Damnation Style...

Rated: T

Summary:

Setelah insiden Fenrir di pulau Shadow Moses, Naruto akhirnya kembali ke Jepang bersama Ophis, Irina dan Great Red. Kepulangannya setelah lama menghilang, disambut oleh orang-orang yang dia kenal.

Tapi Naruto punya janji kepada 5 orang gadis yang belum dia tepati. Sekarang dia harus menebus janji di masa lalu meski itu artinya harus disidang oleh kelima wali masing-masing gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya. **#FamilyFI2019**

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

Ichie Ishibumi (Hs DxD)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Arc. Redemption

Chapter. Retrospektif

.

.

"Sang tertuntut Namikaze Naruto, silahkan memasuki ruangan pengadilan." Ucap seorang wanita berpakaian formal menggunakan pengeras suara, dari gaya dan sikapnya dia berusaha membuat kesan **tegas **kepada siapapun yang melihatnya sebagai moderator di pengadilan yang sangat mendesak ini. Meski ruang pengadilan tidak terlalu luas, namun kehadiran beberapa anggota yakuza Sitri, Gremory, dan Shidou membuat ruangan ini terasa sempit dan terkesan ramai.

Dari arah pintu, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang pengadilan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di depan tubuhnya. Di badannya masih melekat seragam tempur yang dia gunakan untuk balas dendam kepada Rizevim Livan Lucifer, dan baru saja kemarin dia memakai seragam tempur warisan Minato itu saat menginfiltrasi pulau Shadow Moses guna menggagalkan proyek satelit **Fenrir **dari Amerika Serikat.

Naruto mengambil posisi berdiri di tengah ruang pengadilan. Biasanya tatanan meja untuk hakim di pengadilan berdadapan dengan pihak yang dituntut, namun kali ini posisi itu dirubah. Kelima meja untuk hakim ditata dengan tujuan mengelilinginya sebagai pusat.

"Kelima tuan dan nyona penuntut, silahkan masuk ke ruang pengadilan."

**Grap!**

**Grap!**

**Grap!**

Perwakilan dari ketiga keluarga yakuza yang hadir di ruang pengadilan langsung menunjukkan sikap hormat saat moderator menyuruh para pihak penuntut untuk masuk. Tak lama kemudian dari arah pintu yang sama, muncul 7 orang yang kurang lebih telah Naruto kenal.

Lord-Lady Gremory dan Sitri, Lord Shidou, Ichiraku, dan Great Red. Ketujuh orang itu terbagi dalam 5 penuntut dan masing-masing duduk di meja mengelilingi Naruto. Suasana di ruang pengadilan ini terasa begitu tegang saat kelima pihak yang berperan sebagai penuntut Naruto duduk dan saling berhadapan.

"Dimulai dari keluarga yakuza Gremory, silahkan membacakan tuntutannya." Setelah dipersilahkan dahulu, Lord dan Lady Gremory kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Keluarga yakuza Gremory, menuntut Namikaze Naruto untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Rias Gremory. Kau adalah figur penting yang merubah persepsi keluarga Gremory soal kutukan dan juga hubungan keluarga, jadi menikahlah dengan Rias." Tepuk tangan beberapa perwakilan yakuza Gremory mengiringi pembacaan tuntutan oleh Lord Gremory.

Sejenak setelah mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengingat bagaimana campur tangannya dalam keluarga yakuza Gremory. Meski sangat pendek (kurang lebih dua hari) namun dia tidak menyangka efeknya akan sampai seperti ini. Lagipula saat itu dia hanya memikirkan cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan dilema yang dialami oleh Rias, yaitu dengan menyulut konflik di tengah pesta pernikahan Rias dan menggagalkannya.

"Kalau begitu, keluarga yakuza Sitri mengajukan permintaan yang sama. Karena kau ikut campur dengan masalah antara Serafall dan Hyoudo, secara tidak langsung Sona telah kehilangan calon suami yang aku persiapkan untuk memimpin Sitri beberapa tahun ke depan." Kali ini giliran Lord Sitri yang berbicara, kata-katanya mungkin hanya bisa dipahami oleh sebagian orang saja di dalam ruangan ini karena memang tragedi pembantaian yakuza Hyoudo itu tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Terlepas dari tragedinya, ternyata diam-diam Lord Sitri telah mengatur perjodohan antara Sona dengan penerus dari keluarga yakuza Hyoudo, Issei. Tapi karena suatu insiden di Kuoh Gakuen, kakak Sona yang memutuskan keluar dari keluarga yakuza Sitri (Serafall) harus berurusan dengan Hyoudo Issei.

Serafall tentu tidak tinggal diam, dia bisa saja menyelesaikan konflik dengan yakuza Hyoudo tapi waktunya tidak banyak, karena dia harus segera memimpin upacara **Serenade **untuk keluarganya. Oleh karena itu dia meminta bantuan Naruto, murid Kuoh Gakuen yang menyelamatkannya dari upaya pelecehan Issei dan kedua temannya. Itulah awal keterlibatan Naruto dalam keluarga Sitri.

"Aku sebagai pemimpin yakuza Shidou sendiri dan juga ayah dari Irina, tidak tahu harus menuntut apa. Tapi dari cerita yang kudengar, kalian menikmati waktu bersama di timur tengah. Bahkan kalian masih bersama sampai kemarin malam, kukira Irina cocok denganmu." Setelah Lord Gremory dan Sitri, kini giliran Lord Shidou yang berbicara. Dia adalah ayah dari Irina Shidou sekaligus pemimpin keluarga yakuza Shidou.

Irina Shidou adalah bagian dari kelompok pedagang bernama **Exodus** yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari ledakan 3 rudal balistik antar benua setelah bertarung melawan Rizevim satu lawan satu, peluncuran rudal itu dimaksudkan Rizevim untuk mengubur dirinya dan Naruto serta dendam mereka miliki selamanya. Namun karena beberapa kondisi khusus, Naruto berhasil selamat sedangkan Rizevim yang terluka akibat tertusuk **Wakizashi **buatan Xenovia terkubur di gurun pasir.

Sebelum bergabung dengan **Exodus, **Irina adalah penerus dari keluarga yakuza Shidou yang memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumahnya dan menjalani hidup baru di tanah penuh konflik timur tengah. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan berbagai macam kejadian yang dia rasakan setelahnya (kehancuran Exodus akibat invasi Amerika Serikat di Iran, menjadi bodyguard di Dubai, dan menginfiltrasi fasilitas militer Amerika Serikat di pulau Shadow Moses) membuatnya sadar jika pilihannya untuk menelantarkan keluarganya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kembalinya Irina ke Jepang adalah bukti nyata penyesalan itu.

**Brak!**

Terdengar suara meja digebrak oleh Great Red yang membuat seisi ruangan ini menghadap ke arahnya, kecuali Naruto yang masih terlihat melamun memikirkan sesuatu. Namun kemudian yang berdiri adalah Ichiraku.

"Saat ini, aku adalah wali dari Xenovia Quarta dan orang di sampingku ini adalah wali dari Ophis. Kami baru saja memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini." Ucap Ichiraku menggantungkan kalimatnya di saat-saat terakhir. Dari cara bicaranya, dia tidak akan langsung menyebutkan solusi itu, atau mungkin malah sebaliknya.

"Nikahilah mereka semua, hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu agenda apa yang dibawa oleh para keluarga yakuza disini, tapi menolak salah satu dari mereka bertiga pasti akan membawa dampak negatif bagi siapapun yang tuntutannya terpenuhi. Itulah alasan kenapa ada perwakilan dari keluarga yakuza Gremory, Sitri, dan Shidou. Itu juga alasan kenapa Serafall Sitri yang menjadi moderator di sidang ini." Jelas Ichiraku panjang lebar, matanya menatap ke arah moderator alias Serafall yang masih terlihat bersikap biasa saja.

"Jika yakuza yang berbeda kelompok bisa akur bersama dalam sebuah ruangan, harusnya kau tahu apa maksud semua ini, Naruto." Akhirnya setelah lama diam, Great Red angkat bicara soal situasi saat ini. Dia awalnya mengira kalau pengadilan ini hanyalah omong kosong, tapi setelah mendengar ketiga keluarga yakuza itu berbicara, muncul anggapan lain di benak Great Red dan Ichiraku.

'A sweet trap...'

Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah perwakilan yakuza Gremory, Sitri, dan Shidou yang ada di ruangan ini. Total ada 6 orang disana dengan masing-masing kelompok membawa 2 orang. Sementara itu para perwakilan yakuza terlihat sedikit mundur saat Naruto semakin dekat dengan mereka berenam. Diam-diam, salah satu dari orang itu mulai menyiapkan senjata di belakang tubuhnya.

**Hop!**

Dengan satu langkah besar, Naruto menerjang ke arah perwakilan yakuza yang ada di ruangan itu. Secara reflek, salah seorang yakuza yang telah menyiapkan senjata di balik tubuhnya langsung menodongkannya ke arah Naruto. Tak pelak hal ini membuat suasana ruang sidang menjadi memanas.

Secepat yang dia bisa, Naruto menarik pistol itu dari tangan perwakilan yakuza dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menangkis serangan dari salah seorang perwakilan yakuza dari sebelah kanannya. Tidak berhenti terlalu lama, Naruto langsung melanjutkan gerakannya.

Memutar pistol itu di jari tangannya, Naruto lalu menembak 2 yakuza di sebelah kirinya yang sedang mencoba mengeluarkan senjata dibalik bajunya. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai tangan mereka dan membuat senjata yang sempat mereka pegang jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu dengan gerakan sederhana, Naruto menarik kembali tangan kanannya dalam sekejap. Hal ini membuat orang yang berusaha menerjangnya kehilangan keseimbangan ks arah Naruto. Dalam sekejap, Naruto langsung memepet tubuh yakuza yang hilang kesembangan itu lalu menembaknya di perut.

Dengan memakai tubuh yakuza yang baru saja dia tembak sebagai perisai hidup, Naruto bergerak ke arah kanan dan menyudutkan 2 yakuza yang ada disana. Yakuza di depannya sudah siap dengan pistol di tangan mereka, tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk menembak Naruto yang memakai rekan mereka sebagai perisai hidup. Naruto kemudian melemparkan perisai hidup yakuza yang bersandar di tubuhnya ke arah 2 yakuza di depannya. Salah satu dari mereka kaget saat harus menangkap tubuh rekannya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk maju.

Menerjang ke depan, Naruto mengalihkan bidikan senjata yakuza di depannya yang semula mengarah kepadanya menuju ke arah yakuza lain yang terjatuh di sampingnya. Setelah itu dengan menggunakan gagang pistol, Naruto memukul kepala yakuza yang arah bidikannya dia belokan hingga pingsan lalu menembak yakuza yang terjatuh di sampingnya.

**(Play OST Metal Gear Solid V - Quiet Theme)**

'Terlalu lama!'

"Hentikan tembakan!"

**Dor!**

**ARKH!**

Ketika Naruto berbalik untuk menghadap orang yang ada di belakangnya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Yakuza itu telah mengambil pistol rekannya lalu membidik ke arah Naruto. Meski Lord Sitri telah menyuruh berhenti namun tembakan itu tidak terelakkan. Kemungkinan tembakan itu terjadi karena satu-satunya yakuza yang tersisa itu syok setelah kelima rekannya tumbang, belum lagi wajah Naruto yang berbalik ke arahnya terlihat menakutkan seperti predator yang mengejar mangsa.

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai mata Naruto sebelah kiri, membuat penglihatannya langsung terganggu hingga hilang sebagian. Tubuhnya juga langsung oleng akibat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan membuatnya syok hingga Naruto jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak terlihat memikirkan lukanya sama sekali. Dia malah mencoba membidik yakuza yang menembaknya tepat ke arah kepalanya.

"Pertama, belajarlah untuk meminta bantuan." Ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi tembakan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Dari posisinya sekarang, dia bisa melihat yakuza yang menembaknya terdorong hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras dan jatuh dengan kepala yang lebih dulu menghantam lantai. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar jika Great Red adalah orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Kau buta, setengah buta. Tapi di sisi lain kau mendapat pelajaran berharga, mata kirimu telah impas untuk membayar pelajaran itu. Tidak perlu ada korban lagi." Great Red datang menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk dan memegang luka di matanya, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto-san..."

"Naru-sama..."

"Naruto..."

Dipanggil dengan nada getir seperti itu membuat Naruto langsung menengok ke sumber suara, disana terlihat Rias, Sona, Irina, Xenovia, dan Ophis telah ada di ruangan ini. Mereka semua melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan ia sendiri sulit mengartikan tatapan itu. Seolah menjawab rasa ingin tahunya, sang moderator sidang ini alias Serafall segera mengambil pengeras suara bersiap untuk berbicara.

"Ini bukan seperti jebakan, pengkhianatan, konspirasi, dan sebagainya. Semua yang terjadi barusan adalah tes, untuk membuktikan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, Namikaze Naruto**." **Ucap Serafall menggunakan pengeras suara agar terdengar di seluruh ruangan ini.

'Aku tahu, sejak awal aku sudah tahu.'

"Kami terpaksa melakukan ini, karena menyangkut keselamatan penerus keluarga yakuza Gremory, Sitri, dan Shidou di masa depan."

**Srekk...**

Terdengar suara dari arah Naruto mengacuhkan ocehan Serafall dan merobek ikat kepalanya lalu mengikatnya menyilang hingga menutupi luka yang ada di mata kirinya. Naruto sudah tahu duduk permasalahan ini semua, paling tidak menurut pemikirannya sendiri. Setelah itu Naruto membuang pistol yang ada di tangannya, lalu menghadap ke arah para pemimpin yakuza. Pandangannya bertemu dengan kelimanya sekaligus.

Rias, Sona, Ophis, Xenovia, dan Irina yang ada disana merasa campur aduk saat melihat darah terus mengalir dari mata kiri Naruto yang dibalut dengan kain seadanya. Namun mereka mendapat kode dari Ichiraku untuk tidak ikut campur masalah diluar kapasitas mereka.

**Brukk!**

Naruto langsung melakukan sikap **dogeza **dengan keras, hingga dahinya terbentur lantai ruangan ini.

"Aku akan menjawabnya, semua janji di masa lalu. Semua harapan yang aku berikan saat kami bertemu. Mulai sekarang, aku bukan lagi hantu bayangan dari Hannibal (**Phantom Hannibal) **yang mengejar balas dendam**. **Aku akan menjadi seorang pria sejati dan melindungi apa yang dia miliki."

Semua ini adalah salahnya, Naruto terlalu meremehkan dampak jangka panjang jika dirinya terlibat masalah dengan keluarga yakuza. Dulu saat masih menyimpan dendam kepada Rizevim, Naruto pernah berprinsip semuanya akan selesai ketika manusia terbunuh. Oleh karena itu dia bisa seenaknya ikut campur masalah keluarga yakuza. Jika suatu saat dia diincar maka tindakan Naruto selanjutnya adalah menghancurkan yakuza yang mengincarnya, seperti yang terjadi pada Hyoudo.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, keterlibatannya lebih dalam dari sekedar membantu atau menghambat, melainkan tentang meneruskan keluarga yakuza itu sendiri. Hari ini pemimpin yakuza Gremory, Sitri, dan Shidou datang kepadanya karena mengetahui masa lalunya, sebuah rahasia kelam yang bahkan hanya diketahui oleh Ophis dari kelima gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

**'I will be, a true man. The Big Boss.' **

**-.-.-.-Tamat-.-.-.-**

**Omake**

Setelah kejadian di ruang pengadilan, Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk merawat luka di matanya. Hasilnya mata kiri Naruto buta permanen, Naruto sendiri mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya seperti kata Great Red. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus memulai hidup baru sebagai Big Boss dan meninggalkan perannya sebagai **Phantom Hannibal** karena beban masa lalu ingatan Minato sudah terbayar**. **

Naruto melanjutkan studinya di Kuoh Gakuen, secara mengejutkan dia mendapat kompensasi atas kelakuannya yang menghilang selama berbulan-bulan **(Timeline Damnation Hannibal dan The End of Phantom). **Setelah itu Kuoh Gakuen kedatangan murid baru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Ophis Uzumaki, Xenovia Quarta, dan Irina Shidou.

**Omake 2**

Setelah merasa cukup mapan Naruto merealisasikan janjinya, dia menikahi mereka berlima dan membangun keluarga baru. Keluarga yang tidak terikat langsung dengan yakuza, mafia, militer, dan segala jenis kekuatan tempur berskala kecil maupun besar. Mereka membangun keluarga Namikaze yang jauh dari itu semua layaknya sebuah keluarga biasa.

Meskipun begitu semua anak-anak dari keluarga Namikaze telah menunjukkan bakat dalam bidang yang telah orang tuanya geluti sejak dulu. Assasinate, Infiltration, Espionage, Martial Art/Close Stealth Combat, Strategi, IT, dan Blacksmith. Naruto dan istrinya melatih bakat itu agar anak mereka tahu kapan harus menggunakan bakatnya, dan kapan harus mengalah.

Singkat kata, Naruto telah menjadi Big Boss. Dia telah keluar dari bayang-bayang **Phantom Hannibal **yang menempel padanya sejak dia masih kecil. Kini dia berhasil membangun keluarga dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka.

Selanjutnya...

Selanjutnya apa?

"**Di tengah peperangan, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:**

**Intinya, perjalanan Naruto telah selesai disini. Setelah timeline The End of Phantom emang udah gak ada event lagi sampai timeline Sins of The Father yang baru berjalan sekitar 32-33 tahun dari yang terjadi saat ini. Redemption adalah judul yang sangat tepat menurut saya. **

**Jujur saya kelupaan mau jelasin gimana caranya Xenovia selamat dari ledakan di distrik Quarta. Xenovia selamat karena dia dibawa paksa bawahannya ke lubang galian mirip basement yang tidak jauh dari pusat ledakan. Salah satu tangannya terluka parah karena di saat ledakan, tangan itu adalah satu-satunya bagian tubuh Xenovia yang belum masuk ke dalam basement. Luka bakar, radiasi ringan, hingga tusukan benda tajam dari puing-puing bangunan membuat tangan Xenovia harus diamputasi. **

**Penyelamat Xenovia adalah Sirzechs dan Grafiya, mereka berhasil melacak helikopter yang dibawa Xenovia dan Naruto saat mereka berdua kabur dari insiden Kekacauan Studi Ekskursi. Meski punya dendam dengan Quarta, tapi Sirzechs memilih menyelamatkan Xenovia karena ancaman serupa mungkin akan menimpa Gremory juga, jadi Xenovia diselamatkan untuk menjadi informan bagi yakuza Gremory dan Sitri tentang Chaos Brigade. Hasilnya para pemimpin keluarga yakuza Gremory dan Sitri tahu siapa itu Ophis, dan dari Ophis mereka tahu segala sepak terjang Naruto. Itulah alasan kenapa sidang ini diadakan, untuk menguji kebenaran cerita tentang Naruto di masa lalu. **

**Referensi cerita ini adalah dari Metal Gear Solid Snake Eater dan event setelahnya. Naruto yang kehilangan matanya akibat insiden di persidangan kini merubah persepsinya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sejak awal dia menganggap kalo dia adalah Phantom dari Hannibal (hantu dari Hannibal alias Minato) tapi kali ini setelah menyelesaikan dendamnya, dia memilih jalannya sendiri dengan berusaha menjadi Big Boss. Kalau dulu saya bilang Naruto adalah representasi dari Solid Snake maka sekarang dia berubah jadi Big Boss. Representasi Solid Snake sendiri bakal turun ke anak-anaknya kelak, di cerita selanjutnya meski gak seakurat dulu. **

Sins of The Father akan saya sendirikan, gak jadi satu dengan ini. Karena pada dasarnya ini emang dibuat untuk event doang.


End file.
